


to robert

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gay, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a series of messages between robert and aaron.





	1. Chapter 1

_**to r** **obert** **:** hey, we haven't spoken in a while_

_**from robert:** yeah, i know, sorry... been busy_

_**from robert:** i've just have a lot of things on my mind lately_

_**to robert:** about chrissie? do u still miss her?_

_**from robert:** yeah_

_**from robert:** she was a total bitch to me_

_**from robert:** but i loved her_

_**from robert:** i still love her_

_**from aaron:** it's okay... i'm sure u will find someone else :)_

_read: 17:03_

_-_

_**to robert:** did you forget to reply, or are you ignoring me?_

_read: 19:34_

_-_

_**to robert:** oh, i get it. i guess i'll shut up then._

_read: 19:47_


	2. Chapter 2

_**from robert:** hey_

_**to robert:** what do u want_

_**from robert:** to talk?_

_**to robert:** whatever..._

_**from robert:** please forgive me_

_**to robert:**  i already have_

_**from robert:** so we're still friends?_

_**to robert:** yes, sadly i can't stay mad with u_

_**from robert:** that's cause you love me ;)_

_**to robert:** nah mate, i reaaally don't_

_**from robert:** right. thanks._

_**to robert:** i was joking rob, ofc i love ya_

_read: 11:30_

_-_

_**to robert:** u still there_

_read: 11:36_

_-_

_**to robert:** are u seriously pulling this again?_

_read: 11:38_

_-_

_**to robert:** u know what? fuck u, i'm done!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**from robert:** it's two months today since chrissie left me_

_**from robert:** i miss her so much :(_

_read: 09:55_

_-_

_**from robert:**  aaron, are you there???_

_read: 10:02_

_-_

_**from robert:** okay, i get the drift. i know how it feels. can you stop ignoring me now?_

_**to robert:** why should i? u treat me like shit._

_**from robert:** wait, are you mad at me?_

_**to robert:** yes robert, i'm fucking mad. i'm tired of all this._

_**from robert:** of what?_

_**to robert:** YOU._

_**to robert:** messing with me head._

_**to robert:** you know i can't stay mad so you just take advantage_

_**to robert:** and walk all over me_

_**from robert:** sorry_

_read: 11:48_


	4. Chapter 4

_**from robert:** me and chrissie are back together :D_

_**to robert:** oh_

_**from robert:** we both realised that we miss each other and are still in love so we decided to give it another go_

_**to robert:** cool_

_**from robert:** you could sound a little happier for me_

_**to robert:** why would i be happy for you robert, she isn't go for you or your mental health. she makes everything worse. plus you have no trust between you anymore. she knows ur secret now._

_**from robert:** stop this aaron. chrissie is a good person and she loves me. you don't have to like her but just stop hating her, she hasn't done anything wrong._

_**to robert:** whatever._

_**from robert:** right, not to sound rude or anything but can you just stop with the jealousy? i am with chrissie now, not you._

_**from robert:** i love chrissie_

_**from robert:** not you_

_read: 18:15_

_-_

_**to robert:** fine. just don't try and crawl back to me when ur relationship fucks up again. cause believe me robert, it will._

_read: 22:23_


	5. Chapter 5

_**from robert:** hey_

_read: 12:44_

_-_

_**from robert:** playing silence again are we?_

_read: 12:57_

 

_-_

_**from robert:** look aaron, i'm sorry_

_read: 13:08_

_-_

_**from robert:** aaron_

_read: 13:11_

_-_

_**from robert:** aaron please_

_read: 13:16_

_-_

_**from robert:** aaron_

_**from robert:** i'm sorry_

_read: 13:29_


	6. Chapter 6

_no new messages._


	7. Chapter 7

_**to robert:** hey, sorry for ignoring you. i've just needed some space._

_**from robert:** it's fine. i'm glad you're here actually_

_**to robert:** u ok?_

_**from robert:** no - not really_

_**to robert:** wanna tell me about it?_

_**from robert:** idk aaron it's all kind of pathetic if i'm honest_

_**to robert:**  u know i won't judge you robert, u know my past... now tell me_

_**to robert:** who have i gotta beat up_

_**from robert:** haha nobody mate._

_**from robert:** and idk what's wrong with me really. i just feel so shit lately, everything is just a mess. me and chrissie keep arguing. lachlan has gone off the scales with all of this alicia stuff. it's all just a big fucking mess._

_**to robert:** robert, you need to get away from this. it isn't good for you._

_**from robert:** i'll be fine. honestly. this will all die down in a few days_

_**from robert:** i'm just a little on edge that's all. i'm probably over-reacting._

_**to robert:** ur not. wanna come round?_

_**from robert:** it's 1am_

_**to robert:** it'll take ur mind off things_

_**from robert:** it's too late, i'll be fine :)_

_**to robert:** okay, but i'm here whenever u need me_

_**from robert:** thank you_

_**to robert:** :)_

_read: 01:15_

_-_

_**from robert:** sleep well aro x_

_read: 01:23_


	8. Chapter 8

_**to robert:** heyyyyyy :D_

_**from robert:** you seem happy. lol_

_**to robert:** i am !!!_

_**from robert:** what's happened?_

_**to robert:** i'm a year clean today_

_**from robert:** wow. really?_

_**to robert:** yeh! can't believe it_

_**from robert:** i'm so proud of you aaron_

_**from robert:** i knew you could do it_

_**to robert:** i couldn't have come this far without you_

_**from robert:** you could aaron. if it wasn't for me, you'd be three years clean._

_**to robert:** i know. but... you've helped me since then. what happened is in the past now_

_**to robert:** so please forget it_

_**from robert:** okay_

_read: 17:38_

_-_

_**to robert:** u busy?_

_**from robert:** nope just finished work_

_**to robert:** fancy coming round for a beer? first rounds on me_

_**from robert:** sure :) see you in 10_

_delivered: 17:59_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* self-harm is mentioned in this chapter so please read with caution if you are triggered by that.

_**to robert:**  wanna hang out tnite? haven't seen u in a while_

_**from robert:**  can't mate, sorry. i'm with chrissie tonight_

_**to robert:**  ohh_

_**to robert:**  that's fine_

_**to robert:**  maybe another day yeh_

_**from robert:**  sure. yeah_

_read: 14:38_

_-_

_**to robert:** hope u both hav fun_

_**from robert:**  thanks_

_read_ _: 15:59_

_-_

_**to robert:** did u have a good time w chrissie?_

_**from robert:** yes, it was good. we had a meal at that new restaurant in hotten._

_**to robert:** really? cause i saw chrissie down at david's shop buying some vegetables at half six. she had no idea u and her had plans. in fact she said u haven't spoken to her in four days._

_**to robert:** so what's the truth?_

_**from robert:** look. i didn't wanna hang out with you so i lied alright. now drop it._

_**to robert:** why not, have i done something wrong?_

_**from robert:** no. i just can't be seen associating with you anymore._

_**to robert:** associating with me? that's what friends do, they talk... they hang out_

_**to robert:** well at least i thought we were friends_

_**from robert:** i'm sorry but you're no good to be around. you're a bad influence on me._

_**to robert:** how exactly?_

_**from robert:** because..._

_**from robert:** you're gay._

_**to robert:** last time i checked so are u... well bisexual_

_**from robert:** i like women and women only._

_**to robert:** do i look like a woman to u_

_**to robert:** i thought u had come to terms with ur sexuality_

_**from robert:** just fuck off aaron. i don't want you near me._

_**to robert:** but why?_

_**from robert:** well for one you're gay_

_**from robert:** for two you're a basket case who cuts himself_

_**to robert:** right. i get it._

_read: 22:30_

_-_

_**to robert:** what happened to u robert? i thought u had changed..._

_delivered: 01:21_


	10. Chapter 10

_**to robert:** i should have listened to my mum_

_**to robert:** and paddy_

_**to robert:** you will never change. ur just a heartless prick who only cares about money._

_**to robert:** i deserve better than u. i deserve someone who will love me back._

_**from robert:** i'm sorry. i should never have said those things to you. i only did it because i knew it would hurt you and that you would stay away from me._

_**to robert:** well it worked._

_**from robert:** i know you won't listen. but please let me explain._

_read: 07:59_

_-_

_**to robert:** go on then_

_**from robert:** i still have feelings for you aaron. they never left. chrissie.... she is just to look normal. make my dad proud. so i said all that stuff to try and fight this away. to try and love chrissie and not you._

_**to robert:** fuck off with this bullshit. u don't love me. u dunno what love is._

_**from robert:** i do aaron. i do love you._

_**to robert:** then prove it. tell everyone who u are._

_**from robert:** i can't do that aaron_

_**to robert:** why not... ur bisexual, u still like women but u like men too._

_**to robert:** vanessa is bi, nobody treats her any different_

_**from robert:** idk.... i'm just not ready for the village to know yet_

_**to robert:** okay. well get back to me when u are._

_**from robert:** can we still talk? till i'm ready?_

_**from robert:** i don't want to lose you._

_**to robert:** yes._

_**to robert:** but you need to stop messing me around. i was so close to relapsing the other day._

_**from robert:** i'm so sorry aaron. i really am._

_**to robert:** just forget it please. pretend it never happened_

_**from robert:** okay_

_**to robert:** :)_

_read: 08:19_


	11. Chapter 11

_**to robert:** robert i need ur help ASAP_

_**from robert:** what's wrong? are you okay? are you in trouble?!_

_**to robert:** calm down lol_

_**to robert:** i need u to come shopping with me_

_**from robert:** you had me worried there._

_**from robert:** and for what?_

_**to robert:** a new suit_

_**to robert:** i have an important business meeting tomorrow_

_**to robert:** so i need a new suit to impress them_

_**from robert:** alright. see you in five, yes?_

_read: 11:03_

_-_

_**to robert:** thanks for today. the suits perfect!_

_**from robert:** my pleasure :)_

_**to robert:** u still ok for dropping me off tomorrow?_

_**from robert:** yeah yeah. don't worry about it_

_**to robert:** ok. thanx. see u tmrw at 5?_

_**from robert:** see u _

_read: 23:19_


	12. Chapter 12

_**to robert:**  i'm ready whenever u are_

_delivered: 17:50_

**_-_ **

_**to robert:**  roberttttttt_

_delivered: 18:05_

_**-** _

_**to robert:**  where are u?_

_delivered: 18:10_

_-_

_**to robert:**  robert the meeting starts at half 6 where the fuck are u_

_delivered: 18:25_

_-_

_**to robert:** thanks for nothing._

_delivered: 18:28_

_-_

_**from robert:**  aaron. i'm outside now. sorry i'm late!!_

_delivered: 18:53_

_**-** _

_**from robert:**  aaron?_

_delivered: 18:56_

_-_

_**from robert:** i'm so sorry, i'll make it up to you. i promise._

 

_delivered: 19:05_

_read: 20:19_


	13. Chapter 13

no new messages.


	14. Chapter 14

_**from robert:**  aaron? please talk to me._

_read: 12:11_

**_-_ **

_**from robert:**  please. i'm sorry._

_read: 12:13_

_**-** _

_**from robert:**  aro, please._

_read: 13:32_

_-_

_**from robert:**  i'm sorry x_

_**to robert:**  for what? offering to drop me off or for not showing up?_

_**from robert:**  i did turn up aaron..._

_**to robert:**  yeah. after the meeting had happened. you know what i had to do? fucking run there in the pissing rain. i turned up 20 minutes fucking late smelling and looking like a stray dog. and they had already left. thank god adam managed to fucking pull us through it all with a phone call._

_**from robert:** i'm so sorry_

_**to robert:** yeh. so u've said. i could've lost out of £30,000 becoz of u!!!!_

_**from robert:** i just lost track of time. i came as soon as i could._

_**from robert:** how did you get home?_

_**to robert:** finn gave me a lift on his way home from a drop off._

_**from robert:** finn barton?_

_**to robert:**  no. finn the fucking fairy godmother._

_**from robert:**  why him? why not ross? or pete? why him out of all the brothers._

_**to robert:** i don't see why this is an issue_

_**from robert:** cause he's the gay one, plus you and him had a thing once._

_**from robert:** did you and him hook up again?_

_**to robert:** what the fuck? NO._

_**to robert:** also, so fucking what if he is the gay one. u have no reason to be jealous. u left me hanging so he helped me out. it's ur own fault._

_**from robert:** i'm know. i'm sorry aaron._

_**to robert:** sure. come back to me when u actually mean it._

_delivered: 14:21_


	15. Chapter 15

_**from robert:**  aaron? are you okay? adam told me you're in the hospital._

_**to robert:**  yeh_

_**from robert:**  why?_

_**to robert:**  doesn't matter_

_**from robert:**  you haven't.... you know... have you?_

_**to robert:**  no. i just _ _fractured my ankle at work. i'm fine._

_**from robert:**  can i come visit you?_

_**to robert:** do what u want. u always do._

_**from robert:** aaron please don't be like this. i want to know that you're okay._

_**to robert:** like i said. i'm fine. do what you want._

_**from robert:** okay_

_**from robert:** i'll come round tomorrow morning, it's too late for visitors now._

_**to robert:** k_

_read: 20:12_

_-_

_**from robert:** sweet dreams. Xx_

_delivered: 00:00_


	16. Chapter 16

_**to robert:** thanx for visiting me today._

_**from robert:** it's fine. i'm glad i did :)_

_**to robert:** me too. although u didn't have to come every visiting time lol_

_**from robert:** i know. but i wanted too._

_to robert: :)_

_delivered: 21:29_

_-_

_**to robert:**  btw i still don't fully forgive u._

_**from robert:** i understand. take as long as you need. i'll be here waiting._

_**to robert:** thanx. but this is ur final chance robert and i mean it this time. no going back if u fuck up._

_**from robert:** i won't. i love you._

_read: 21:44_

_-_

_**to robert:** love u too mate._

_**from robert:** mate?_

_**to robert:** yeh. that's all we are. ur with chrissie._

_read: 22:55_


	17. Chapter 17

_**from robert:**  i hear you're out of the hospital now_

_**to robert:**  yeh ahh finally_

_**from robert:**  great news :) _

_**to robert:**  yeh no more vile hospital food_

_**to robert:**  actually no. i would rather eat that than my mums cooking_

_**from robert:**  i can always cook you a meal_

_**to robert:**  thanks but i don't think ur wife would appreciate it._

_**from robert:**  she doesn't need to know_

_**read: 06:04** _

_**from robert:**  sorry. that came out wrong. i'm not trying to make you have an affair with me again._

_**to robert:**  good. cos i aint_

_**from robert:**  i do love you, you know aaron_

_read: 20:12_

_-_

_**from robert:**  please don't ignore me_

_**to robert:** i'm not. i just don't wanna hear that. especially when nothings gonna cum from it._

_**from robert:** tbh... i'm not sure if me and chrissie are working, we're really distant lately._

_**to robert:** oh. that really sucks. sorry..._

_**from robert:** you don't have to pretend that you aren't secretly happy lol_

_**to robert:** sorry. i just really hate that woman._

_read: 20:34_

_-_

_**from robert:** i think i'm going to break up with her. tomorrow. speak later._

_**from robert:** sweet dreams. Xx_

_delivered: 20:42_


	18. Chapter 18

_**to robert:** chrissie slapped me today_

_**to robert:** she said that i ruined ur relationship again_

_**to robert:** and that i'm a homewrecker_

_read: 16:33_

_-_

_**to robert:** fuck sake, don't say we're back to this again_

_read: 17:07_

_-_

_**to robert:** whatever. sorry i ruined ur fucking life. u shouldn't have mentioned me._

_read: 17:16_

_-_

_**from robert:** actually you're wrong. i didn't mention your name. not even once. she just assumed that i it was you because i told her that i'm in love with somebody else. and seen as we hang out a lot and we have history she clearly knew that it's you i'm in love with and not some random girl from a back alley. and i was going to tell you about it tonight. over a meal or something. i wasn't expecting her to get so worked up over this. she told it was fine. that she saw it coming... clearly not seen as she slapped you. but yeah, i wanted to tell you this myself. i'm sorry that she hurt you. that would never be my intention. sorry i took so long but i needed time alone with my thoughts. it took me a lot of courage to do this. plus, i was with my family. telling them who i am. that i like women but i'm in love with a man and i'm bisexual. i love you so fucking much aaron. please don't let chrissie ruin this.  <3 xxx_

_delivered: 20:04_


	19. Chapter 19

_**to robert:** i love you too. x_

_**from robert:** <3_

_**from robert:** can i come round? i have something i need to ask you._

_**to robert:** yeh doors open :)_

_read: 09:04_

_-_

_**to robert:** so.... boyfriend ;) when will i be seeing u next?xx_

_**from robert:** i love hearing that from you. and you'll see me tomorrow. xx_

_**to robert:** good :) i still can't believe all this. i need thought i'd see the day when robert sugden asked me out._

_**from robert:** well you did baby  <3_

_**to robert:** if u still wanna keep us on the DL i understand. xx_

_**from robert:** no. i want to show you off. i've done enough hiding. it's time i showed people who i am._

_**to robert:** okay!! only if ur 100%. _

_**from robert:** i am_

_**to robert:** k but not to much pda pls i hate that shit_

_**from robert:** damn. you'll like it eventually. i know you will. xx_

_**to robert:** yeh maybe but ur gonna have to do a lot to convince me x_

_**from robert:** oh baby i'll make sure of it :*_

_**to robert:** shut up lol!! see u tomorrow  <3_

_**from robert:** okay beautiful. love you. sweet dreams  <3_

_delivered: 01:25_


	20. Chapter 20

no new messages.


	21. Chapter 21

_**to robert:** these past few weeks have been amazing. hope u have a great trip babe. i'll miss u.x_

_**from robert:** i'll miss you too babe. so fucking much._

_**from robert:** ily  <3_

_**to robert:** ily too. now go have fun!! x_

_**from robert:** i just wanna talk with you babe. please. xx_

_**to robert:** oh alright. go on then you bore ;)_

_**from robert:** i really miss you aaron._

_**to robert:** do you want to skype later?_

_**from robert:** it won't be the same. i want to hold you. but yes, we will skype :) xx_

_**to robert:** ur so soppy lol_

_**from robert:** i know but i just miss your kisses and cuddles. i even miss you snatching the covers from me in the middle of the night. xx_

_**to robert:** i miss all that too. turn ur skype on. i came home from work early just for u._

_read: 16:40_

 


	22. Chapter 22

_**from robert:** thanks for the skype last night. it made the day so much easier being able too see your face. xxx_

_**to robert:** my pleasure. now stop being such a soft git.  <3_

_**from robert:**  okay haha. what are you doing anyway?_

_**to robert:** xbox. u_

_**from robert:** watching porn_

_**to robert:** ..... wow lovely babe_

_**from robert:** sorry. i'm just horny and missing... you ;)_

_read: 06:11_

_-_

_**to robert:** new picture message!_

_**from robert:** baby please don't tease me like that_

_**to robert:** what? i sent u a pic of me in boxers... thought u'd like it_

_**from robert:** i do_

_**from robert:** but i want them OFF_

_read: 22:32_

_-_

_**to robert:** new picture message!_

_**from robert:** aaron!!_

_**to robert:** what?;)_

_**from robert:** move your hands!!  >:@_

_-_

_read: 22:40_

_-_

_**to robert:** new picture message!_

_**from robert:** that's better ;) send me more pls  <3_

_**to robert:** turn on skype. i'll give u more than just pics._

_read: 22:59_


	23. Chapter 23

_**from robert:**  i'm on my way home. see you tonight baby. i have some special for you. love you <3_

_delivered: 05:00_


	24. Chapter 24

_**to robert:** hey babe. i'm guessing ur stuck in traffic seen as u aren't home yet. see u soon. can't wait to have u back in my arms. x_

_delivered: 22:00_


	25. Chapter 25

_**to robert:** robert, where are u? i'm getting worried now. it doesn't take almost 48hrs to get from london to emmerdale. please let me know ur safe. xxx_

_delivered_ _: 20:40_


	26. Chapter 26

_**to robert:** pls tell me what ur family is telling me isn't true. it can't be. pls reply. andy and vic have got this all wrong!!! xx_

_delivered: 11:11_


	27. Chapter 27

no new messages.


	28. Chapter 28

_**to robert:** i can't believe this is true. i know it isn't. u know it too. they're all wrong. they found the wrong body. it isn't u. ur alive robby and ur coming home to me. u'll be in my arms soon. they keep telling me ur dead that ur not coming home. but i know they're wrong. _

_delivered: 19:35_

_-_

_**to robert:** i love u baby. see u soon.  <3 please come home. i need u. xxx_

_delivered: 23:11_


	29. Chapter 29

_**to robert:** it was ur funeral today robby. i still can't believe ur gone. it was really hard for me. everyone dressed in black. sad music. sad faces. i couldn't stop crying the whole day. i wanted to make a speech for u but i couldn't. i just broke down. people stared at me for wearing a pale blue suit. but i know u like that colour on me cos it brings out my eyes. i miss u so fuckin much. u need to come back robert. i need u here with me. in my arms. i can't go on without you. i want to give up so bad. but i know u will be mad at me if i do. my mum says i need to stop texting u cos it won't allow me to heal. but i don't want to. i know u can't read these messages but it comforts me. even though u can't reply. i can still talk too u this way. pls stay happy up there and look down on me. i miss u so much. see u soon.  <3_

_delivered: 19:31_

_-_

_**to robert:** goodnight. i love you  <3_

_delivered: 23:59_


	30. Chapter 30

_**to robert:** i went shopping today. it's the first time i've been out since u have been gone. i went to the shops for some food. i saw a pineapple and i broke down. everyone was staring at me. i miss u so much. please come home to me._

_delivered: 14:02_


	31. Chapter 31

**_to robert:_ ** _it would have been ur 30th birthday today. i came to ur grave to lay down some new flowers and a teddy. i also laid down some chocolates but i think the foxes have eaten them. but i know u don't mind cause u love animals. i hope u like ur gifts robby. i know u can see them from heaven. it took my hours to find those flowers. why couldn't u be simple and like roses, ey? happy birthday. i love an miss you. <3 xxx_

_delivered: 23:32_


	32. Chapter 32

_**to robert:** hey. my mum sent me to the hospital. she said i need therapy because i won't let u go. but i can't. ur my world robert and ur what kept me alive. without u i feel broke. like i'm half of a whole. yes.... i did use lyrics then. ur probably cringing but they mean so much to me. they speak the truth. my therapist is called carol. she is really old and has a hairy mole on her chin which i can't help but stare at. i think she noticed cos she covered it with make-up. she also suggests that i stop texting u. but i won't. goodnight robby <3 love <3 you <3_

_delivered: 00:21_


	33. Chapter 33

_**to robert:** sorry i haven't text for a few days. i was hospitalised. i didn't wanna talk cos i have let u down. i relapsed robert. when i fucking promised i wouldn't. my therapist said i have lost too much weight. everyone has been fussing over me but i wish they would just fuck off. i wanna be left alone. i'm so sorry i let u down. please forgive me._

_delivered: 13:20_


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* this chapter contains slight talk of suicide please read with caution if you are triggered by it.

**_to robert:_ ** _i'm out of hospital now. my weight is slowly coming back on and anything that could make me hurt myself has been removed. my mum has to butter my toast in the mornings and i can't make myself a cuppa. she tried washing ur gown the other day. i almost smashed something. it's the only thing i have that still smells of u. everything else smells like ur cologne. i sleep with ur gown next to me every night. it makes me feel safe. it feels like ur still with me. but it doesn't stop that numbing feeling knowing ur not. i still miss u. more than ever. each day i just miss u more. everyone says its cos i won't let u go. cause i won't stop messaging u. but i don't care what they think. this is my way of coping. my way of not killing myself._

_delivered: 07:22_


	35. Chapter 35

_**to robert:** i love you x_

_delivered: 08:36_


	36. Chapter 36

_**to robert:** hey baby. happy one year anniversary. i miss u so much. i wish u could be here to celebrate with me. i went to ur grave today and played our favourite song. i light you some candles but the wind blew them out. ur sister found ur old necklace and gave it to me for an anniversary present. she said she had been saving it for this day. i will never take it off. i love you so much. please have fun up there on our special day. i hope u haven't forgotten me. <3_

_delivered: 21:10_


	37. Chapter 37

_**to robert:** my mum washed ur gown today. i cried. even though it no longer smelt of u. it still felt wrong. mum says it smelt disgusting and was stinking the place out. so instead it is now hanging up on my door. i don't want to throw it away. it means too much to me. xxx_

_delivered: 19:34_


	38. Chapter 38

**_to robert:_ ** _idk really know what to say. it's been a whole year since u left. i think i am too upset to talk right now. talk soon. love you <3_

_delivered: 00:00_


	39. Chapter 39

**_to robert:_ ** _i miss you and i love you <3_

_delivered: 05:20_


	40. Chapter 40

**_to robert:_ ** _apparently they're going to cancel ur phone today. so i won't be able to text u anymore. apparently it isn't doing me any good and i need to stop. i think they're right. so i will stop but i hope they don't cancel it... i still need to speak with u every now and again. just not as much as i do now. maybe during celebrations i will text u. so for now this will be my last text for a long time. i miss u. and i love you. goodnight robby. yours truly, aro <3 xxx_

_message failed to send!_


End file.
